Dear Snow
by Aqua Freeze
Summary: Lama setelah Ginta kembali ke dunianya, ternyata Snow masih terus memikirkan anak itu tanpa sadar ada orang lain yang terluka kerenanya…


Title : Dear Snow

Author : Aqua Freeze

Fandom : MAR (manga)

Characters : Alviss & Snow

Disclaimer : MAR © ANZAI Nobuyuki

Summary : Lama setelah Ginta kembali ke dunianya, ternyata Snow masih terus memikirkan anak itu tanpa sadar ada orang lain yang terluka kerenanya…

Genre : Romance

**Dear Snow**

War Game telah usai. MAR Heaven kembali damai. Ginta dan ayahnya-Danna- telah kembali ke dunianya. Anggota Tim MAR yang dulu ikut bertarung melawan Prajurit Chess kini menjalani kehidupannya masing-masing.

Jack meneruskan pekerjaaan keluarganya,berkebun. Tapi kali ini dia dibantu Pano, mantan prajurit Chess yang jatuh cinta padanya setelah bertarung melawannya di War Game.

Alan akhirnya hidup bersama Chaton sambil mengasuh Loco yang kembali menjadi bayi setelah memakai kekuatan terakhirnya untuk menolong Shaton.

Dorothy, sepertinya dia kembali menjadi pemburu ARM. Berkelana keliling MAR Heaven dengan sapu terbangnya mencari ARM langka.

Nanashi,aku tidak tahu apa yang dia kerjakan , beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihatnya dikerumuni banyak gadis di taman tepi kota. Dasar…dia sama sekali tidak berubah!

Edward,sampai sekarang dia tetap menjadi pengawal setia Snow.

Snow. . . Ah,maksudku Putri Snow, kini dia tinggal di Istana Restava dengan damai. Dia sedang berlatih menjadi putri yang baik karena dialah satu-satunya pewaris Kerajaan Restava yang kelak akan menggantikan ayahnya memimpin negeri ini. Sebuah tanggung jawab yang berat untuk seorang gadis seusianya. Kurasa itu sebabnya dia jarang keluar dari istana.

Hari ini aku pergi berbelanja bahan makanan di pasar dekat Istana. Tak lupa aku membeli apel kesukaan Bell. Ya,sejak War Game usai aku tinggal di rumah sederhana di tepi desa bersama peri kecil yang selalu bersamaku sejak usiaku 10 tahun itu.

Usai berbelanja aku sengaja mengambil jalan memutar,melewati Istana Restava. Aku melihat Istana megah itu dari luar pagar. Kulihat seorang gadis sedang melamun dengan muka sedih di lantai 2 istana itu. Itu pasti Snow!

Snow... aku tahu kau masih bersedih sejak Ginta kembali ke dunianya, meskipun kau selalu tersenyum di hadapan semua orang. Aku tahu sampai sekarang kau masih memikirkan Sang Penyelamat MAR Heaven itu. Tapi, bukankah di dunia Ginta sudah ada Koyuki? Meski kalian serupa,tapi kalian bukanlah orang yang sama. Dan Ginta sudah memilih untuk kembali pada Koyuki yang selalu menunggu kepulangannya. Kenapa sampai sekarang kau masih memikirkan anak laki-laki itu?

'Aargh,kenapa aku jadi jahat begini! Ayolah Alviss, kau sudah dewasa kan? Jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakan seperti itu!' kataku dalam hati sambil menepuk pipiku dengan kedua tanganku.

Tiba-tiba…

"Alviss! Kau kah itu?" teriak Snow dari Istana. Aku kaget ternyata dia bisa melihatku dari sana. Aku hanya melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan pergi dulu Alviss! Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Aku ke sana sekarang ya!"

"Tuan Putri anda mau pergi ke mana?" Edward mengejar Snow yang berlari meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Aku ingin menemui tungggu di sini saja ya,Edward!"

"Oh,ya sudah. Kalau bersama Tuan Alviss aku tidak perlu khawatir."

"Hai Alviss,lama tidak bertemu ya!" Snow tersenyum. Kulihat penampilannya sudah dengan saat War Game dulu, Snow yang sekarang benar-benar berpenampilan layaknya seorang putri. Mahkota kecil menghiasi rambut hitamnya menggantikan pita merah besar yang dulu selalu biru mida yang dikenakannya juga tampak serasi dengan bola mata birunya.

"Alviss,kau kenapa?" Suara itu menyadarkanku dari lamunan.

"Ah,tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku bohong.

"Kau tidak sedang terburu-buru kan? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat untuk bicara."

"Tidak kok. Memang kau mau mengajakku ke mana?" Sebenarnya,'tidak juga'. Aku yakin Bell pasti sedang menungguku di rumah. Tapi aku… tidak mungkin menolak.

"Ke tempat favoritku." Aku mengikuti langkahnya hingga kami sampai di tepi sungai. Di sana ada banyak pohon,tanahnya pun tertutup -benar tempat yang sejuk. Kami duduk di bawah pohon besar di tepi sungai ditemani suara gemericik air.

"Sekarang ini Ginta sedang apa ya di dunianya?" Snow memulai pembicaraan. Tepat seperti dugaanku,dia masih memikirkan Ginta.

"Entahlah. Kita hanya bisa berharap dia hidup bahagia di dunianya."

"Ya,kau benar." Snow sesaat kemudian wajahnya kembali murung seperti saat dia melamun di istana tadi.

Untuk beberapa saat kami hanya terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa untuk menghiburnya.

"Hei,apa kau masih punya ARM Dimensi yang kau pakai untuk memanggil Ginta ke MAR Heaven?" Snow kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa kau bilang! Maksudmu Gatekeeper Pierrot?" Aku tidak menyangka Snow akan berpikir sejauh itu. Aku yakin dia benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Ginta.

"Hanya bercanda… Aku tahu Gatekeeper Pierrot hanya bisa dipakai 1 kali kan?"

"Iya," jawabku singkat.

"Lagipula, misalkan masih bisa dipakai sekali lagi…aku juga tidak akan memintamu membawa Ginta ke sini lagi kok…"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin sekali bertemu dengannya?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Karena…aku tidak ingin membuat Koyuki bersedih menunggu kepulangan Ginta kalau Ginta pergi ke sini lagi." Snow senyum untuk berpura-pura tegar, tapi senyum tulus dari lubuk hatinya.

"Kau memang gadis yang baik ,Snow."

"Hehe…terima kasih."

Aku senang Snow tampak lebih baik sekarang. Kuharap dia tidak murung lagi saat mengingat Ginta.

Kami kembali mengenang masa-masa War Game dulu. Snow bercerita mulai dari saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Ginta hingga pertempuran melawan Prajurit Chess. Tapi kalau kuperhatikan, sebagian besar ceritanya selalu berkisar tentang Ginta. Aku bisa mengerti, semua kenangan tentang Ginta di ingatannya pastilah kenangan yang indah. Berbeda denganku yang berkali-kali hampir melukainya saat zombie tattoo ku menyebar. Aku berani bertaruh kenangan tentangku yang dia ingat pasti kebanyakan adalah kenagan buruk.

"Maafkan aku,Snow…" kataku penuh penyesalan.

"Eh? Maaf kenapa?" Snow tampak kebingungan mendengar permintaan maafku.

"Kau ingat, saat zombie tattoo ku menyebar aku berkali-kali hampir melukaimu. Maafkan aku,saat itu aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diri."

"…Aku tidak ingat… Seingatku kau adalah orang baik yang tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanmu terluka. Kau juga orang yang bisa bersikap dewasa dan sabar mengahadapi tingkah kami yang kekanak-kanakan. Kau sudah kuanggap seperti kakakku sendiri."

Aku tidak menyangka Snow menilaiku setinggi itu. Senang,tapi…entah kenapa hatiku terasa sedikit sakit saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang dia ucapkan.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke istana sekarang. Kalau aku lama-lama menahanmu di sini, Bell pasti khawatir karena kau tidak pulang-pulang. Ya kan?"

"Baiklah,akan kuantar kau sampai istana."

Sesampainya di gerbang istana, Edward dan beberapa orang pengawal langsung menyambut kedatangan Tuan Putri mereka.

"Alviss, terimakasih ya sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku. Aku jadi merasa lebih baik sekarang."

Aku menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Setelah memastikan dia masuk ke istana, aku mulai melangkah meninggalkan Istana Restava dan pulang menuju 'istana kecil' ku.

Di tengah perjalanan butiran putih berjatuhan dari langit. Salju? Aneh sekali, ini kan belum saatnya musim dingin…

Aku melihat ke atas, kuperhatikan butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh ke bumi dengan lembut itu. Putih bersih dan sangat indah… tapi terasa sangat dingin saat menyentuh kulit wajahku.

Kubuka telapak tanganku untuk menangkap butiran salju yang indah itu sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Tapi, saat butiran salju itu jatuh ke telapak tanganku, dengan cepat butiran salju itu mencair.

Saat itu aku sadar, salju memang indah. Tapi tak dapat dimiliki. Hanya bisa dipandang.

Ah,perasaan ini memang rumit. Andai saja dinginnya salju dapat membekukan perasaanku ini…

Tapi, kalau perasaanku benar-benar membeku, bukankah aku sama saja seperti zombie yang hidup tanpa perasaan…? Tidak bisa merasakan sakit, senang, sedih, marah,, bahkan… cinta…

"Alviss…Alviss..!" Bell memanggilku dari jauh lalu terbang ke arahku.

"Alviss, kau dari mana saja? Aku khawatir karena kau tidak pulang-pulang." Wajah Bell tampak sangat mencemaskanku.

"Maaf, sudah membuatmu khawatir. Ayo pulang. Kalau lama-lama di sini nanti kau bisa sakit."

" kita pulang!"

Tapi, syukurlah aku bukan zombie. Setidaknya, sekarang aku tetap bisa merasa senang meski hanya melihatnya dari jauh.

Lagipula di sampingku juga sudah ada seseorang yang menyayangiku dengan tulus. Karena itu, aku tidak boleh melukai perasaannya.

0O0

NOTE : Sebenarnya cerita ini ingin kubuat jadi song-fic pakai lagunya Arashi yang Dear Snow,tapi karena belum nyari liriknya akhirnya kubuat fanfic biasa meski judulnya tetap pakai lagunya .. :p

Aku bingung bikin alur ceritanya,masalahnya aku tidak pernah melihat Alviss menunjukkan perasaan macam itu,apalagi sama Snow… Hmm,mereka sepertinya lebih cocok jadi kakak adik…

ALVISS BELANJA? Ada yang pernah membayangkan? Hahaha… :D

Komentar/kritik/saran?


End file.
